


It's All You

by ThisKittenIsSmitten



Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Avengers, Spider-Woman (Comic), Spider-Woman - Fandom, Winter Soldier (Comics), Winter Soldier - Fandom, jessica drew - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisKittenIsSmitten/pseuds/ThisKittenIsSmitten
Summary: Bucky and Jessica have to infiltrate a party
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Jessica Drew, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jessica Drew
Kudos: 2





	It's All You

**Author's Note:**

> this is an earlier work of mine... re-post from my Tumblr (this-kitten-is-smitten)

Jessica sipped her champagne, a sour face making her features as she took a large gulp. “Where’s the whiskey? This stuff is terrible.” She mumbled into the coms, only loud enough for the super soldier sitting across the room to hear. Setting her empty glass down on a staff members tray, Jess surveyed the room one more. Seeing that all doors were closed she released her pheromones. An invisible mist drifted throughout the ball room. 

Bucky sat in a chair near the east corridor, behind him was the only unlocked exit. Sipping on his glass of bourbon, a smirk made it’s way across his lips. The remaining few women made their way through the door. Trying to escape the pheromones that were making them feel anger and fear. Blaming it on the alcohol, the women left to the restrooms to recover. 

But by now, every man in the room had their eyes on Jessica… including Bucky. Jessica calmly walked over to the locked door at the North side of the room. Sam was perched outside doing recon and found the weapons were being manufactured down that hallway. Bucky rose from his seat and swayed over to Jessica. His eyes taking in her figure, looking at her up and down. His lip insinctevly getting caught between his teeth as he thought about all the things he wants to do to that pretty little red dress of hers.

Typically Bucky was all work and no play on missions like these. But when Sharon decided it was best to have only you two go in to infiltrate the party… his mind went back to the first time you both worked a mission together… alone. Which happened to lead to more than just your first times working together. His eyes shot up when he felt Jessica staring back. His face growing red. “I can see you undressing me with your eyes.“ She teased. 

Jessica gave him a smirk and returned her attention to the men, now facing the wall, waiting for her next command. Bucky made his way over, his hand resting on her hip as his body pressed up to her back. Jessica isn’t small, but Buckys super soldier size causes him to slightly tower over her. Causing her heart rate to speed up and her breath to quicken. Bucky knew exactly what it does to her when he stands behind her like that. 

The emotions of training within H.Y.D.R.A flood her mind…but it’s no longer a bad thing. In fact, now those feelings of helplessness and hurt make Jessica confident and calculated… and when she feels Bucky’s hand tighten on her hip… a bit horny. A long sigh escapes Jessica’s dark cherry lips as she re-centers her thoughts. “Open the door and I want you all sitting in that corner facing the wall when I get back.” 

Once the door swung open, Bucky’s hand moved to her lower back. Gently pushing her forward and down the hall. Once out of hearing of the men behind the two, Bucky’s head drips to whisper in Jessica’s ear. The feeling of his warm breath causing chills to run down her spine and a warmth to rise in lady region. 

“And it wasn’t the pheromones, baby doll. You know that stuff doesn’t work on me. This is all you.” His tongue jolted out from his lips, quickly licking the inside of her earlobe. a devilish smirk rising on his features. his hands delving lower down your body, until his flesh hand is grabbing at Jessica’s ass through the tight dress. Earning a low moan from the woman. Her body instinctively leans into Bucky’s, as if his one hand is just not enough touch for her. 

“EWW! You guys know we can still hear you! Keep that shit for your own personal time!” Sam’s voice rang through the coms. Jessica snapping out of her trance, tried to stifle a laugh. Bucky’s laugh on the other hand, was loud enough that it echoed through the hall.


End file.
